


Peeves the Marauder

by DayDreamer315



Series: Plot Bunnies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer315/pseuds/DayDreamer315
Summary: There was one marauder who had been there long before they arrived and would be there long after they left.Peeves was the original marauder and he would never turn his back on a marauder in need. When he sees what has become of Prongs's child, there is no way he would not get involved.
Series: Plot Bunnies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532360
Comments: 36
Kudos: 570





	Peeves the Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, Peeves was seriously underused in the series and has been in fan fiction.

Harry had been at Hogwarts for a month and loved it for the most part. Everything was just so amazing… and well… magical.

But at that point he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Harry and Ron had been on their way back to their common room after an evening visit to Hagrid when Peeves had found them. The poltergeist had had an armful of water balloons and was cackling about needing target practice. Both boys had run, knowing full well they were the targets.

For the first 10 minutes or so the two had run side by side, although Harry had to slow down from his normal pace since Ron was slower, he hadn’t had the practice in running that Harry had had. Harry had had years of ‘Harry Hunting’ with his cousin and his gang of friends to prepare him to run.

Harry had just stopped next to Ron who had been bent double panting as he tried to catch his breath, he had been trying to encourage his friend, they just had to get up a few more sets of stairs and they would reach the Gryffindor portrait. They had both heard Peeves taunting them as he sped down the corridor just around the corner from where they were. Harry had been surprised when Ron had suddenly stood up straight and dashed into a classroom across from them, but what had stunned Harry was when the door slammed shut in his face and he heard a lock click into place.

Harry just stared open mouthed at the door for a few seconds. Unfortunately those few seconds were all it took for Peeves to make his way around the corner and Harry was forced to start running as a water balloon hit the door next to his head.

He ended up running for a few more minutes before he finally just gave up and stopped. There was just no point. He only had a few minutes left until curfew. The best thing to do was just accept getting soaked and hope he could make it back to the common room before he got caught out.

Besides, he knew he had had worse. On the occasions where Dudley and his gang caught him they would shove him to the ground and kick him until they got bored or hungry and left. And on the many occasions where they didn’t Dudley would often whine to his parents and Harry would get locked in his cupboard with out any food for a day or more, if Uncle Vernon wasn't in a bad mood already that was, if he was then Harry would end up worse off than if he had been caught.

At least this was only water. As far as Harry knew Peeves couldn’t do any major damage to him. And if he really did end up hurt he knew he could go to the hospital wing and be healed magically rather than having to wait to heal normally.

Harry just stood in the middle of the hall with his eyes closed and his hands covering his face so as to protect his glasses. That was something else he had learned from the Dursley’s, protect what you need. If you are going to get hit make sure your head and organs are protected, just curl into the fetal position and wait it out. If something you have is going to be destroyed, make sure your most valuable things are hidden and protected and leave anything you can lose in the open.

But nothing happened. Opening his eyes and looking around he saw that Peeves was just floating in front of him waiting.

“Well, if you're going to throw the balloons just get on with it.”

Peeves tilted his head, he had seen acceptance of an attack like that a few times, and it never meant anything good. Peeves had manoeuvred the boy to this area for a reason. “In there.” Peeves indicated a closed door just to their left.

Harry sighed but complied. He didn’t know why the poltergeist wanted him in an abandoned room before he would soak him, but he wasn't going to waste any time arguing.

* * *

Ron breathed out a sigh of relief as he made it back to the Gryffindor common room with time to spare. He had been worried he was going to get caught out after curfew, the last thing he needed was having to deal with a lecture from Percy and a letter from his mum. He did feel a bit bad for leaving Harry, but it wasn't like the other boy would get in as much trouble as him, he was the Boy-Who-Lived after all, plus he didn’t have to deal with the likes of Percy and his mum.

“Oy, Ronnikins.” Fred called when he saw his little brother rush into the common room.

“Where’s Harrykins?” George asked, they had noticed rather quickly that Ron never allowed Harry to go anywhere alone.

Ron fidgeted slightly. “We got separated.”

Fred and George shared a look. They knew their little brother well enough to know there was more to the story than that.

“What happened?” George asked.

“He’s going to miss curfew.” Fred pointed out.

“We got cornered by Peeves.” Ron said nervously. “We decided to split up and meet up back here.”

And there it was. Fred and George saw as the back of Rons neck went red. When the tips of his ears went red it was because he was embarrassed, when it was his face he was angry, and when it was the back of his neck he was lying. Given what they knew about their brother they knew, more than likely, their splitting up wasn't an agreement they made but Ron ditching the boy he claimed was his best friend to save himself. They loved their little brother, but they also knew him. Ron was a singularly selfish person, he, as the youngest boy, was used to their mum always defending him and making excuses for his poor behaviour.

“We’ll go find him.” George announced as the two got up. Curfew was extended by half an hour each year, as third years they had another hour before they were supposed to be in the common room.

“Why?” Ron questioned in confusion. He had just tole them Harry was being chased by Peeves and they wanted to go get him. No one wanted to be around Peeves. They were just going to get themselves soaked.

“To get Peeves to lay off.” Fred said, he knew exactly where his little brothers mind had gone.

“And to get him back here without getting caught by a teacher.” George added.

“But he’s Harry Potter, he wouldn’t get in any real trouble.” Ron pointed out in what he thought was a logical manner.

“Yeah?” George questioned sarcastically.

“So if Snape caught him you think it would go well?” Fred asked.

Ron blanched at that idea, but he was still sure he had done the right thing. The Headmaster and McGonagall wouldn’t let Snape go to far.

Fred and George didn’t wait for a response and just left the common room, only taking out the Marauders Map once they were around the corner and sure no one else was around. Using the search function on the map they saw Harry and Peeves entering an abandoned classroom in the southern wing of the castle that hadn’t been used for decades.

Moving quickly they ran through secret passage after secret passage. The passages allowed them to move between floors and areas in a fraction of the time. It took them only a few minutes to move to the other side of the castle and down 3 floors.

* * *

As soon as he was in the room Harry turned to the poltergeist. Something was off. “What are you really after?”

Peeves smiled, not his usual maniacal smile, but a true one. “Smart little Potter. Peevesy has been trying to get little Potter alone since he arrived, but he is always being watched, so Peevesy had to get creative.”

“Peeves!” Fred and George shouted as they barrelled into the room planning to rescue the little first year only to be brought up short when they saw Harry perfectly dry and seemingly relaxed.

Peeves cackled at the surprised looks on the faces of the twins. “Peevesy should have known the devilish duo would come to rescue the little lost lion.”

“Harry, are you ok?” George asked.

“Peeves, what is this about?” Fred critically examined the poltergeist.

“I’m fine.” Harry assured them. “Peeves said he has been trying to talk to me but needed to get me away from those watching me.”

Fred and George exchanged a look. “Do you want us to…”

“If little Potter agrees you can listen Peevesy has no problems with it.” Peeves said in a calm manner, well, calm for him, he was still slightly manic.

“I’m fine with it, I trust the twins.” Harry reassured the twins before looking at them in confusion. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Ron said you two were cornered by Peeves.” Fred told him.

“He said to escape you split up and agreed to meet back at the common room.” George carried on.

Harry snorted in irritation. “What I think he meant to say was that when I made the mistake of staying with him since he is a slow runner he jumped into a side room and slammed and locked the door in my face.”

“We figured it was something like that.” Fred said as the two rolled their eyes at their brothers behaviour.

“We know it isn’t much of an excuse, but our mother has always babied Ron to the point he only cares about himself.” George partially defended their little brother while acknowledging his failings.

“As for how we found you…”

“When we were little firsties like yourself Peeves directed us to a very special artifact.”

“It was in a filing cabinet in Filch’s office.”

“We present to you, the Marauders Map.” Fred and George announced as one as they held out the map for Harry to examine.

“Wicked.” Harry looked the map over. “Who made it?”

“Messers Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs.” The twins said with pure devotion in their voices, although no one missed the way Peeves hissed viciously as they said so.

Harry turned to the surprisingly patiently waiting poltergeist, confused by his reaction slightly. “So what is it you wanted to discuss with me Peeves?”

“Your father.” Peeves announced.

“My… My dad?” Harry was startled and confused by that.

“Oh yes.” Peeves glanced at the map he had watched being created. “To the world he was James Potter, but to those with a marauders heart, he was Prongs.”

“PRONGS?” Fred and George shouted in stunned joy before turning to bow at Harrys feet. “We are not worthy. We bow to the heir of the marauders.”

“Get up you two idiots.” Harry grinned at the twos ability to make a joke of pretty much anything. “Although I do expect to be able to use that map from time to time.” Harry then turned back to Peeves. “Did my dad ask you to do something for him?”

“Not precisely. He, and the others, did request that I offer my pranking assistance to any of their heirs to ensure they were capable pranksters. But it is Moony that I am here for.” Peeves actually took on a serious look as he floated over to a chair and sat. “The story starts as many great stories in this castle do, with four young boys being sorted into the same house and becoming friends. You know them as Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. But to outsiders they were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter.”

“Black?” Fred and George snarled as they stepped in front of Harry.

“Whats the problem with Black?” Harry looked at the twins before looking back at Peeves. “And why do you growl every time you say Peter’s name or nickname.”

“Harry…” George said in a worried voice.

“From what we heard… Black is in Azkaban, it’s the wizarding prison.” Fred didn’t like that they were the ones that had to explain this.

“He was convicted of many things, but the main one people know about was the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who” George finished.

“He…” Harry stared at the twins. That would mean his parents were betrayed by one of his dads friends.

Peeves blew a large raspberry at that. “Padfoot was convicted of nothing.” Peeves shot back into the air and static started to swirl around him in his anger. “Moony snuck into the school years ago to speak to me. He had tried for years to gain access to Padfoot. He knew there was a problem because he was sent straight to prison without a trial. If the idiot Ministry had proof they would have displayed it for all to see, but they didn’t. He tried to visit but was denied that right. He tried to get him a trial, but again he was refused.

Moony said that if Padfoot was guilty than he deserved Azkaban, but Harry deserved to know why he had done it. And if he wasn't then Harry deserved to have him in his life.”

“In my life?” Harry was confused by that.

“Padfoot was named your godfather. With Prongs and Tiger-Lily gone you would have gone to him.” Peeves sunk back to his seat. “But Peevesy has learned more, oh yes he has. It has taken all his strength not to make the traitor suffer, but he has done it. It is the right of the marauders heir to determine the punishment.”

“Punishment for who?” Harry questioned.

“The betrayer of the marauders.” Peeves announced. “The marauders were very loyal to one another you sees. And poor Moony was sick. As a child he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback.”

The twins gasped in horror and harry looked to them in confusion. “Who’s that?”

“Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf.” George told him.

“He’s known for specifically attacking children.” Fred added.

“Well that’s horrible. But what does that have to do with anything?” Harry asked.

“Werewolves are dangerous by nature, although Moony was actually the kindest of the marauders. But wolves are only dangerous to humans, so the other marauders became non-humans to spend the full moons with their friend so he wasn't alone.”

“And how does one go about becoming non-human?” Harry was completely lost. He had only been in the magical world for a month for gods sake, there wasn't a book on everything he needed to know, that he knew about at least.

“Are you saying they became animagi?” Fred asked in wonder.

“Like McGonagall turning into a cat.” George quickly told Harry when he saw his angry confusion.

“Carry on.” Harry said once he understood what they were saying.

“Padfoot became a dog, nicknamed for the thick pads on his feet that allowed him to move silently. Prongs became a stag, nicknamed for his antlers.” Peeves took a deep breath even though he didn’t need to breathe. “And wormtail became a rat. Should have known that instant he wasn't to be trusted.

Moony was conflicted about Padfoots guilt, but could never prove anything. Everything pointed to him, so none of the idiots bothered to question it. What made matters worse for him was that he was denied the right to see you.” Peeves looked sadly to Harry. “To a werewolf nothing is more important than pack, and your parents were a part of his pack. When a werewolf loses their pack they lose their minds and die, the only thing that can stop it is if there is a cub, you. You were Moony’s cub, the only thing that he had left. The only thing that mattered to him, and he wasn't allowed to see you. For years he came to the school and begged to know where you were.”

“Why would he come to the school?” Harry felt something very strange going on in his chest. For so long he had thought no one cared, but now he was learning someone did but hadn’t been allowed to see him. It hurt, but it also felt good.

“You most likely don’t know this, but your placement wasn't decided by the idiots at the Ministry, but the ones here.” Peeves had a disgusted look on his face. “It was Hagrid that took you from the house. From what I have managed to overhear Padfoot arrived just after Hagrid. He wanted to take you, but Hagrid was given his orders by Dumbles, and he is blindly loyal to him. Since Pads knew he couldn’t get you away he agreed to allow him to bring you here since you were bleeding from the cut on your forehead and he wanted you to get medical treatment. He even gave Hagrid his flying motorcycle to get you away faster.”

“Flying motorcycle?” Harry was thrilled by that. “I used to dream about that all the time.”

Peeves smiled, it was actually a kind smile and not a sinister one surprisingly. “Your grandparents got him it for his 16th birthday. He had run away when his parents tried to force him to join Voldy and he had refused. They took him in and treated him like he was their own. He spent years altering it so it could fly.

But… Once Hagrid had you he didn’t bring you here, he took you to Dumbles and Professor Kitty. They never said where it was, but they were the ones that left you there and never told anyone where it was. Moony begged and pleaded on his hands and knees just to see you once. Just to know that you were ok, but they refused him every time.”

“But Hagrid can’t keep a secret to save his life.” George said, everyone knew that fact.

“Which is why Dumbles enchanted him. He knows he was there and cried as he was ordered to leave, but he has no memory of the exact location.” Peeves sighed, he had sent Moony to the half-giant himself long ago. “He tried sending letters, but none of them ever made it to you. He had been suspicious that something was stopping you from getting the letters so he started adding prank spells. And low and behold, the next time he came to visit good old Dumbles was covered in those very pranks. He blamed it on mischievous students, but Moony knew the truth. Dumbles placed a mail redirect on you so anything people send you goes to him instead.”

“Is that even legal?” Fred gasped, he was pretty sure that was a crime.

“Dumbles only cares about legal if it’s done by those he doesn’t agree with.” Peeves snorted. “He has convinced himself of his own greatness to the point that he believes anything he does for his ‘greater good’ is legal regardless of the actual laws. If pressed he would say that he was protecting little Potter since he had enemies and some of the letters could be cursed. Even though he never passed on the ones that weren’t, like this from Moony or other friends of his parents, or even his bank notices.”

“How do you know all this?” George questioned suspiciously.

“Because Dumbles thinks everyone here is as blindly loyal to him as Professor Kitty and Hagrid. He has the letters stored in a hidden classroom in the dungeons. Any letter that requires a response is passed over to him by the house elves in charge of the mail pile, even though they don’t like it they have to follow orders. I will show it to you later, that is not the point right now.

The point is that Peter Pettigrew is here.” At this proclamation Peeves waved towards the map.

Fred and George were confused. They knew the story of the man, it was one of the ones their mum often told, about how the boy from the dark family had proven his true colours and betrayed those who had trusted him. They knew it was her way of saying that if someone was from a dark family they shouldn’t even try and befriend them, they didn’t really listen to it, but they knew both Ron and Ginny did.

“But Peter Pettigrew is dead.” Fred pointed out.

“He was killed by Sirius Black after he caught up with him to try and capture him for his betrayal of the Potters.” George agreed.

“He’s in the common room.” Harry said in shock as he looked down at the map. As the others had been commenting he had searched for the man.

“No he isn’t.” George said as he looked at the map of Gryffindor common room in confusion, it was full, but none of the dots were labeled Peter Pettigrew.

“He’s right there.” Harry pointed at the name.

“That’s… Seamus and Ron.” Fred said, just as confused as his brother, as he looked at where Harry was pointing.

“Oh god, I think I’m going to be sick.” Harry felt nauseous as he realized just who Peter Pettigrew was.

“They can’t see him on the map.” Peeves started to explain. “The map was blood bound to the marauders. Only one of marauder blood can see the name of a marauder on the map. As you have the blood of Prongs in your veins you can see him. But you obviously understand.

Peter is here, he is alive, yet Padfoot was blamed for his murder. There would be no reason for him to hide like he is if the story everyone knows is the truth. The only reason to hid would be if he was guilty of something. If he’s alive, that means Pads is innocent of at least one of the crimes he is accused of, and if he’s innocent of one…”

“We’re kind of lost here.” Fred pointed out as he and George were still confused.

“Pettigrew’s animawhatsit form is a rat.” Harry pointed out slowly. “Tell me, do you know of any rats that would be in Gryffindor tower?”

“Scabbers!?” Fred and George said at the same time, both horrified and surprised. That would mean that the potential betrayer of Harry’s parents had been living in their house for years. Percy had found that rat when he was 10. That also meant the man was sleeping in the same bed as their younger brother and in the same room as Harry, both boys felt their faces go pale before they went green.

“What… What do we do now?” Harry questioned fearfully. He couldn’t believe he was having a conversation like this with a poltergeist that was known for causing chaos.

“Peevesy thinks the first thing little Potter and the demon twins must do is contact Moony. Poor Moon Moon has been alone for so long, he deserves to know he hasn’t been forgotten. And that we may have a way to get Pads out of Azkaban. You can use the secret passages to get the rat to Moony and let him handle him if you can’t do it yourselves.

You will just need to make sure not to tip off anyone. There are those who won’t want the truth known. No one can know the rat has been removed, and you also can’t tip off the rat you know the truth.”

“And how do we hide the fact we have taken the rat?” Harry questioned as he tried to figure it out.

“We replace him.” George said suddenly.

“Ronnykins may do nothing but complain about him, but he will throw the fit to end all fits if he just disappears.” Fred knew Ron was as dramatic as they came when he thought something had been taken from him or that he was being denied.

“We get a rat that looks similar and cast longterm glamours on it.”

“Since the rat would have to be relatively old, we let nature take its course.”

“That way Ron never needs to be traumatized by the fact that he has been sharing his bed with an adult man for over a month.”

“I think that might be best.” Harry agreed and looked back at the poltergeist that had done more to help him in the last 10 minutes than all the teachers combined had in the last month. “Do you have any other suggestions?”

“Go see Snape.” Peeves knew this suggestion wasn't going to be taken well, but it had to be done.

“Are you out of your mind?” Harry questioned in shock. “He hates me.”

“He hated your father and is being encouraged to treat you the way he does.” Peeves hadn’t missed all the things Dumbles had said to turn the man against the boy. “But, he was best friends with your mother for years.”

“And why do you want Harry to go to him?” George asked.

“Do you think he can help us with the rat?” Fred asked.

“No.” Peeves shook his head. “The only person he hated as much as James Potter was Sirius Black, there is no way to be sure he would help.”

“Then why go to him?” Harry asked.

“Because I recognize those reactions of yours.” Peeves said in a voice so serious no one would believe it was him. “You are not the first to walk these halls who reacts like that, and Snappy was one of them. Have him do a full health scan, he will find anything wrong, but more than that, he will help.”

Harry fidgeted slightly as Fred and George looked him over. They had noticed the way Harry reacted certain ways to certain things, but they didn’t understand it. They had no frame of reference for reactions like those, but they really didn’t like the implications Peeves was making about Harry’s health.

“Harry?” Fred and George asked as one.

Harry’s eyes jumped all over the room, but he wouldn’t look at any of the others. “My… My aunt and uncle don’t like magic.” Was all he managed to get out, but it was really all he needed to.

“So, we need to write to Remus Lupin, A.K.A. Moony.” George, seeing Harry’s discomfort chose to give him a reprieve.

“Then we need to get a rat to replace the rat.”

“Then replace the rat and get him to Moony.”

“And we also need to find a way to meet up with Snape that won’t be too suspicious.” Fred finished.

“And through it all no one can know what you’re doing.” Peeves reminded them. “Dumbles will not respond well if he knows little Potter has gotten in touch with the big bad wolf, or… big fluffy wolf to be more accurate. And if the rat figures any of this out than he will make a run for it and we will lose him.”

“Great, that sounds perfectly simple.” Harry said sarcastically.

“Come on, let’s head back to the common room and get some sleep.” George slowly wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder so as not to startle him.

“The marauders work room is at the end of this hallway.” Peeves announced, he had known that if they had gone in there he never would have been able to explain everything to an attentive audience. “They left it there under stasis for the next generation, not even I have been in since they left. Moony couldn’t bring himself to enter when he was here either. But there are things in there that I know you will truly love little Potter.”

Harry smiled at the mischievous poltergeist before he was guided out of the room, Fred and George carrying the map between them so they could find them a safe way back to the common room.


End file.
